Season 25: Regal Nightmares
To go hom, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 25: REGAL NIGHTMARES' Introduction On Launch Night, 12 Housemates entered the Big Brother House to compete for $1 billion. That night, the Housemates were told that some of their loved ones would be entering the House in the following week. On Day 7, after one Housemate was evicted, five Intruders that were supposedly loved ones entered the House. In fact, the five were not related to anyone at all. Housemates were not allowed to discuss relationships to the new Housemates to keep that fact a secret. On Day 10, all Housemates picked 2 Intruders to leave the House. The evicted Intruders then went to the Secret Bedsit and nominated three Housemates of their choice to be evicted that night. *Note: Because Channel 3 was the new owner of Big Brother, they used the title of Housemate/Houseguest interchangeably Housemates Nominations Week 1 #David - Tranquility #Anthony - Valerie #Barnable - Kitten #Fernando - James Week 2 #Tahan and Thomas - Kitten, Tranquility, and Fernando Week 3 #Ryan - Anthony #David - Ryan #Josie - Barnable #Anthony - Ryan #Victoria - Ryan #Kitten - X #Jenna - Ryan #James - Fernando #Barnable - Fernando #Fernando - James #Charlotte - Barnable #Janelle - Ryan #Brad - X Week 4 #David - Fernando #Josie - Charlotte #Anthony - X #Victoria - Charlotte #Kitten - Jenna #Jenna - Fernando #James - X #Barnable - Fernando #Fernando - David #Charlotte - Josie #Janelle - Fernando #Brad - Fernando Week 5 #Fernando - Barnable #Janelle - Josie #Victoria - Anthony Week 6 #Josie - Janelle #Anthony - Janelle #Victoria - X #Kitten - Josie #Jenna - Janelle #James - Janelle #Fernando - X #Charlotte - Josie #Janelle - Josie Week 7 #Josie - Fernando #Anthony - Jenna #Victoria - Kitten #Kitten - Jenna #Jenna - Anthony #James - Fernando #Fernando - Anthony #Charlotte - Jenna Week 8 - *All Housemates were nominated King's Suite Competition By winning a weekly competition, two Housemates would win immunity and stay in the King's Suite. Even though they have immunity and are guaranteed another week in the House, the two Housemates in the King's Suite are unable to nominate that week. The King's Suite was only open from Week 3 to Week 5. *Week 3 - Kitten and Brad *Week 4 - Anthony and James *Week 5 - Charlotte and Jenna Twists *Launch Night - Anthony, Barnable, David, and Fernanco had to each choose one Housemate to nominate, but they could only nominate that Housemate when they walked through the door. The four were able to view the Housemate's VTs to get a judge of character. *Week 2 Eviction - "The Doors Are Open!" - The three nominees and the three new "loved ones" each chose one of the six doors in the bathroom. The two who guessed the right doors were safe from next weeks (Week 3) eviction and would stay in the King's Suite. If one was evicted, they would choose the replacement. *#Kitten - Door #3 = Safe *#Tranquility - Door #1 = Punished *#Fernando - Door #6 = Punished *#Brad - Door #2 = Safe *#Charlotte - Door #4 = Punished *#Janelle - Door #5 = Punished *Week 3 Eviction - "The Secret's Out!" - Before the Eviction, Layla revealed that David and Ryan were actually brothers and that the former Intruders were never anyone's relatives. *Week 4 King's Suite Competition - A producer stood on one of the platforms and he could win the competition meaning only one Housemate could enter the King's Suite if he stayed up the longest. *Week 4 Eviction - "Time For Two!" - The Eviction was a secret live Double Eviction where one Housemate was evicted and then Layla entered the House and evicted the next Housemate to their face. *Week 5 - "A Room For Three, Please" - Three Housemates Janelle, Victoria were fake evicted into the Secret Bedsit where they observed their fellow Housemates for the week, nominated them secretly, and returned on Eviction Night. *Week 5 Eviction - "The Honeymoon's Over!" and "Take Them Away!" - The Three Housemates in the Bedsit Janelle, Victoria returned and two of the three were again faked evicted and Fernando but instead of putting them in luxury again, they were sent to the Jailhouse. *Week 8 Eviction - "The Rat Trap!" - Layla announced to the House that they are the seven finalists but what they don't know is that there are actually three weeks until the final. For the next three weeks, four of them will be secretly evicted until the final.